phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MiscellaneousSoup
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Religious Hero/Possible Across The Second Dimension Promo to air this Friday?/@comment-Danville-20110501121205 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 12:12, May 1, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' RE:Sorry J. Severe I dunno. I think if it was that important, someone would have posted it on that page already. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Message to J. Severe "Sorry" wasn't from me. "Dear J. Severe" was. Re-opening the Peace Treaty blog? Your Peace Treaty for Spongebob and P&F Lovers had to be shut down because it was turning into an argument. As I look at it, the arguments were a direct result of Ultimatephinferbfan's comments. If those were removed along with the responses to his comments, it would allow the discussion to get back on track, but would also delete most activity on the blog. Even though I wasn't sure if the peace treaty would have any effect, I feel I should ask you if you want the blog unlocked so we can continue talking about it without the obstructionist comments. Do you want to let the community discuss it further or should we just keep it locked? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Edits They were poorly placed. They should be in the quoteboxes. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 23:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re Here it is: All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 23:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Your question blog I have deleted your blog with the question: Questions should be left on admin talk pages instead of posted in blogs. Single question blogs and personal announcement blogs are not allowed. Check out our blogs policy. As an answer to your question, these "little pictures" are icons that have specific meanings. If you leave your mouse over them, they all have a pop-up describing what they mean. They have been hidden under the ads and top banner since the new skin was put in place in October and we finally fixed them. Since I'm sure you're not the only person who's had this issue, I will write up a quick blog about it to let people know. I guess they had been away for so long many users don't know what they are anymore. —Topher208 {Talk} 20:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I got it off of a trailer, and thanks! Religious Hero 23:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Experiment Hi. I''m going to be Doofenshmirtz for the rest of the week. Ask me questions, and I'll answer from Doofy's point of view.'' Thought Given their name (PersonalizedHacker) I think so. I already blocked them forever on the Disney Wiki for their name. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 22:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can I? On which wiki Alternate Phineas 22:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) btw, this is Religious Hero, this is my new account. Well, I'm not an admin. Try asking RRabit or other admins. 23:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) We don't know yet, although it was hinted to be game exclusive at one point. He may or may not be in the movie. He could even be in a later episode! Alternate Phineas 12:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture I think it is from "The Doof Side of the Moon". All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 18:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Correct. I was trying to slip in an updated version of the picture so I can add some more nominations to our picture voting for this month. Normally what I change with Ferbot isn't immediately visible, but pictures show up, no matter who uploads them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes On this website there is a picture of Regular Phineas and Ferb meeting Alt. Lawrence. Plus, there is the video game trailer and a picture of the family in a rescue shelter. (Tvwatcherpf2694 17:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC))﻿ Dialogue and Quote templates Checking the edits on Candace Disconnected, it looks like you just needed to close out the template with the final pair of brackets: }} Take a look at the Template:Quote and Template:Dialogue pages. They have examples of how each one works. Awkward... So, this is embarrassing, but I saw my user page on the Wiki Activity. How did that happen?? Also, I just got back from Chicago yesterday. Go Ed Debavic's! Spoilers I might as well type up the whole thing and post every few bits every second. I'll try to get it. I know some people are relying on me for the book. Alternate Phineas 17:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) 1st Sentence "The moment Phineas woke up, he coould tell it would be a great day." Alternate Phineas 21:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday!!!!!! Fusionwilliam 20:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Your blogs While your blogs are always well-written and extremely civil, they are often off-topic. We have asked that users not write blogs that are personal announcements or simple questions. Often yours are both. We ask this because if everyone were to be writing blogs about themselves, they would drown out the blogs about the show and other community business that gets discussed there. If you would like to continue writing these kinds of blogs, I'd suggest you get a regular blog from either Google Blogger or Wordpress. They both are free and easy to use. You could also open a Tumblr account and post your thoughts on there. If you open one of these sites, I'll let you write one more personal announcement blog to let everyone who's been commenting/reading your blogs where they can go to follow you. —Topher208 {Talk} 20:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:True or false TrueJordan 15:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The thing u asked It's on my user page: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trolypac#The_Index_of_the_book_I.27m_writting